


(Im)Perfect Son-in-Law

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, HEA_2017, M/M, Minor Park Yoora/OC, Mpreg, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Slice of Life, attempts at romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Mrs. Park thinks Baekhyun isn't the perfect son in law, but Baekhyun proves to her how he is perfect in his own ways. A lot of bickering ensues.





	(Im)Perfect Son-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #136**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** First of all, a big thank you to the mods for accepting me with this last minute sign up. Second, to the prompter, I hope you like this piece of fluff  >< I tried my best. There was supposed to be more but time constraint and sudden health issues prevented me from doing them. If time permits, I would be adding some bonus drabbles in the future! And lastly, to my betas E and K, thank you for agreeing to look over this last minute once again. I'm so lucky to have you as friends. 
> 
> I hope everyone who reads this enjoys and more power to Happy Ending Exo Fest ^^

_“_ I don’t like you as my son-in-law, Byun Baekhyun. Always remember that.”  Mrs. Park whispers while hugging him tight, and not because of happiness.

 

“Who says I like you as my mother-in-law? And its Park Baekhyun from now on, mom. Remember?” Baekhyun whispers back to his new mother by law. He doesn’t really have to take his surname but that’s perfect for pissing her off.

 

Having just married the love of his life, Park Chanyeol, in a grand ceremony attended by their family, friends, and colleagues with some celebrities even joining the fun, Baekhyun is a happy and contented husband.

 

Despite Chanyeol’s mom’s incessant reminder to Baekhyun how he wasn’t the imagined future spouse for her one and only son. It’s not like Baekhyun is married to her anyway.

 

He’s married to her son and what a man her son is. Baekhyun is in his right mind in making sure he bags the perfection home.

 

Besides, he can sass his mom out any other day. And he’ll take her on, any day and any where.

  


\-----

  
  


_“Baekhyun, baby, are you done already?”_

  


Baekhyun hears his husband call from downstairs. He scoffs as a reply, thanking the gods his husband isn’t near him at the moment, who knows how Chanyeol would react to him not feeling even a bit excited for their commitment to his family.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Baekhyun would do anything for his husband and love of his life. Anything. That’s how much he loves the tall idiot he married and one whom he has been in love with since they met during their last year in university.

 

But an exception would be attending Park family events with Chanyeol’s mother present, which is, to Baekhyun’s disappointment, really 99.9 percent of the time. The other rare 0.01 percent only happens when it’s family dinners between the Park siblings and their husbands, no other relatives invited. Baekhyun is just thankful for Park Yoora’s existence.

 

Chanyeol’s older sister is the opposite of her mom in all sorts of ways, and probably loves Baekhyun more than her actual brother. This is one of those times, but Yoora said she’s about to announce something important so the entire family was invited, much to Baekhyun’s displeasure.

 

Baekhyun shudders at the mere thought of past family events and what has transpired behind Chanyeol’s back. “Accidentally” spilt wine on his designer clothes, being sent out on an errand and ~~to~~ suddenly being locked outside in the cold, setting the family dog on him (luckily Toben loves him just as much as the rest of the Park family does) are just some among his experiences.

 

Literally nothing goes right whenever the two of them are in the same room even just for a few minutes. It’s always an adventure being around her; sometimes she’s feeling amicable enough to welcome him happily while most of the time she’s a monster to him. Baekhyun just doesn’t know what to expect with each encounter.

 

Baekhyun is startled from his frowning at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror when he hears the door to their bedroom open and close. Hastily, he applies his eyeliner perfectly and puts on the finishing touches to his makeup, not wanting Chanyeol to believe he’s delaying them on purpose. Which he honestly is.

 

He hears the door of the bathroom open and sees Chanyeol’s awed expression in the mirror. Baekhyun flirtatiously smirks at his husband, trying to win him over with his seductive gaze.

 

He triumphantly cheers inside when he sees his husband gulp after giving him a once-over.

 

Who wouldn’t? Baekhyun is dressed to kill with his dark skin tight jeans, an oversized sweater giving a tiny peek at his majestic collarbones, cute bonnet and, of course, his wonderful makeup that accentuates his droopy puppy eyes and Cupid's bow. Altogether makes him look perfect and delectable.

 

Given that he dresses up and styles celebrities for a living, this is no big deal for him.

 

Baekhyun has always believed that if he can’t kill his mother-in-law’s cold heart towards him with kindness, he can do it with his devastatingly handsome looks.

 

Or try, anyway.

 

“If we weren’t already running late, I would have my dinner treat right here, right now.”

 

Chanyeol bites his lip, still eyeing his husband up. Damn, if he isn’t the luckiest guy on Earth for being this perfection’s husband.

 

“Who says you can’t? I’m all yours, babe.”

 

Baekhyun stalks slowly towards Chanyeol, like a predator to his prey. Just one more little push and maybe Chanyeol would cancel last minute and decide to just do him instead, doing things in their bed that would make his mother blush (and probably curse his existence even more than she already does).

 

When he’s already in front of Chanyeol, he puts his hands on his taller husband’s shoulders for support and Chanyeol’s hands automatically go to his waist. He smiles up at him which is reciprocated by ~~a~~ Chanyeol who looks so whipped and in love that Baekhyun feels butterflies creating havoc in his stomach.

 

Five years of being together and still as in love as the day they became official.

 

Baekhyun smirks at him and tiptoes to reach Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol’s breath hitches at this action but totally stops when Baekhyun and his cheeky self decides to be the bane of Chanyeol’s existence by licking his earlobe and hotly breathing against it.  

 

“Hey, baby. Won’t you open your gift?” Baekhyun whispers directly into the other’s ear.

 

Chanyeol groans and tightens his hold around his waist, making him go closer to the other’s body. He rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and inhales his heavenly scent, an action that really isn’t helping his predicament at the moment.

 

“Baby, you can’t do this to me. You know we promised mom and dad that we’re going.” Chanyeol whines like the six foot giant puppy that he is. “Yoora is expecting us to be there too.”

 

“But-” Before he could finish his sentence, Chanyeol has already gathered enough will power to create some distance between their bodies while still holding onto his husband’s waist.

 

Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol pecks it with a small chuckle. “Come on, you. Stop pouting.”

 

“Later, when we come back home, I’m gonna unwrap my beautiful present, slowly and surely.” Chanyeol says this while slowly running his hands over Baekhyun’s body.

 

Now it’s Baekhyun's turn to gulp and be bothered. Before he can really go ahead and just have his way with Chanyeol, the latter pulls away from him and gives him one last kiss on the top of his head before exiting the bathroom.

 

“We’ll be leaving in a few minutes, baby.” He calls out.

 

“Damn it.”

 

Baekhyun mutters in frustration, even stomping his feet like a child to the laughter of his husband. Sex would’ve been a good substitute to his mother-in-law glaring at him from across the table, reminding him why he’s not the favorite son-in-law.

 

Not to mention how hot Chanyeol looks in his own sweater, part of their matching holiday pair, and his long legs accentuated with his skinny jeans.

 

But when does his husband not look hot? They really are just a hot couple, Baekhyun admits to himself. Maybe this is why Mrs. Park hates him so much and prefers Chanyeol’s ex - _Kyungja? was that his name?_ \-  over him.

 

After checking his appearance in their mirror once again and even looking _down there_ to really make sure that everything is perfect, Baekhyun goes out of the bathroom. He gets his phone and wallet from his bedside table and goes downstairs to his waiting husband. After making sure everything is unplugged and locking the door of their house, Baekhyun gets in the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car.

 

Chanyeol smiles at him and reaches over to take his hand, while Baekhyun just watches as his husband softly kisses the back of his hand and starts the engine. He smiles, knowing that this is Chanyeol’s way of comforting him and relieving his distress. He may not say anything but they are so in tune with each other that Chanyeol just _knows._

 

Never once did Chanyeol let go of his hand the entire ride.

  


\-----

 

At first, Baekhyun really did try to make Mrs. Park to like him, going through all the stops just so he can be deemed as the perfect future son-in-law.

 

However, his willingness to gain perfection in his looks and appearance made him arrive late to their first coffee date. Just the two of them. It was an unnerving experience and Baekhyun sweated buckets! It was a good choice to go for his waterproof makeup that day.

 

“So, you’re my son’s new boyfriend?” was the first thing Mrs. Park said to him when he just sat down on the chair opposite of hers.

 

“Yes!” He answered jovially. Baekhyun was proud of that fact, he was even willing to shout it out at the top of the mountains. But apparently shouting it at the cafe wasn’t a good idea given the glare he received in return.  

 

“I’m not going to beat around the bush - I don’t like you.” She started. “One thing I totally believe in is punctuality and so far, you’ve failed that.”

 

She reached over for her cup of tea and, for a moment, scenes of Baekhyun's favorite dramas flashed by in his mind, making him wonder if the tea would be splashed in his face.

 

Mrs. Park noticed how Baekhyun tensed up and smirked behind her cup before sipping it.

 

Later on, Baekhyun whined about it to Chanyeol while both were cuddling in bed. His taller boyfriend just laughed at him and dismissed it, telling him how it’s probably just a misunderstanding between them. Even if Baekhyun kept on telling him that his mom still prefers his ex boyfriend over him.

 

Chanyeol just kissed him to shut him up. Well, that kiss turned into something more which Baekhyun didn’t complain about.

 

The next encounter they had was when Mrs. Park paid a surprise visit to Chanyeol’s apartment and ~~he~~ Baekhyun happened to answer the door. In nothing but his underwear. Imagine the horrified expressions of both parties before Chanyeol went out of the bathroom still dripping wet and with only a towel around his waist.

 

“Hey, mom! Didn’t know you were gonna visit today.” Chanyeol exclaimed happily, oblivious to the tension happening in the room.

 

Baekhyun scurried inside the bedroom to dress appropriately while Chanyeol welcomed his mom inside.

 

His mom was so scandalized and was giving Chanyeol a lesson on being appropriate when the latter suddenly dropped the fact that they’re engaged from the night before.

 

Baekhyun slept over and, well, celebrated the fact that they’re about to get married. Of course, sleeping wasn’t the only activity they engaged in that night. A fact that was obvious to Mrs. Park.

 

Mrs. Park was shocked but nevertheless congratulated the two of them with hugs (with Baekhyun now wearing clothes). Baekhyun felt that Mrs. Park’s hold on him was too tight. And probably not out of happiness.

 

“You can call her mama now, babe!” Chanyeol excitedly pointed out.

 

Baekhyun felt how Mrs. Park froze in his arms. Clearly she wasn’t expecting that from his son, but since Chanyeol seemed to be so excited about it she had no other choice but to agree.

 

“O-oh, r-right, s-son. You can call me mama now.” She stuttered, with her eye twitching. Baekhyun wondered how Chanyeol would react if he saw how the expression of his mom is anything but happy about his announcement.

 

After their hug, Chanyeol went over to them and hugged them both. “Ah, I’m so happy today! Two of the most important people in my life! You don’t even know how much I love you both.”

 

Mrs. Park patted Chanyeol’s arm around her shoulder, softening at this. “There, there. I guess it really was a good idea that I came over so we can discuss… wedding arrangements.”

 

“Yes, of course! They really mean it when they say mothers know best!”

 

Chanyeol pecked them both on the cheeks and hurriedly went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast, taking with him the groceries and homemade food his mother brought for him.

 

They were both left in an awkward silence with Baekhyun fidgeting right where he was standing. Mrs. Park had been quiet after Chanyeol broke the news to her. Should he ask if she’s okay?

 

She sighed. “I was about to inform him that Kyungsoo just came back to the country for good. I guess it’s too late for that.”

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow at that. “Yes, it is, Mrs. Park. Even if you don’t like me for your son, we love each other and this wedding is going to happen whether you approve of it or not.”

 

“Who says I don’t approve, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun froze. This is the first time he was called by his name. He always thought Mrs. Park doesn’t remember it or chose to forget that tiny and (for her) insignificant detail.

 

“I just wanted the best for my son. Take care of him.” She patted his shoulder while passing by on the way to the kitchen.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, let mom help you.”

  


After that, the wedding went smoothly with both of their families being supportive and loving to them both.

 

It also felt like he and Mrs. Park had an understanding to have a truce with their sassy banters towards each other during and after the wedding preparations, with the latter finally relenting to Baekhyun when it came to important wedding decisions. It was his wedding after all.  

 

They moved in together into their new home, a joint gift from both of their parents who wanted to help up the newly wedded couple. They were not expecting an extravagant gift like this and were surprised when they were taken there straight from the airport.

 

It was a two-storey house located in a secure subdivision which even had a yard. They knew their parents must’ve spent a lot of money for this and he and Chanyeol wanted to reject the gift when Mrs. Park said her piece.

 

“It’s really not that much, son. This house is just perfect for your future kids to run around in.”

 

And there it was. Children. Another sore topic when it came to Mrs. Park as she was the only one who couldn’t understand the couple’s decision not to rush with having children yet and focusing on their careers first.

 

“I don’t understand,” she said, tone sorrowful. “Why wouldn’t you want to have kids? I’m sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t have been too busy to take care of them.”

 

Baekhyun almost busted a vein, while Chanyeol just laughed at his mom bringing up his ex-boyfriend, once again thinking it was a joke.

 

“Yeah, mom, I’m sure he and Junmyeon hyung will make really great parents. They only have a few more months left before they welcome the first one.”

 

It was safe to say that Mrs. Park became silent after that. She really didn’t expect her favorite son-in-law candidate to be married and expecting kids already. That was a hole in her plans, indeed.

 

But somehow that was even more favorable to her, always being able to turn everything in her favor.

 

 

“That’s so nice for them. Married after you but already having kids.” she said. “Being a preschool teacher like you, Yeol, and not having hectic schedules for work is a lot more conducive to raising kids, isn’t it?”

 

A silent jab to Baekhyun’s hectic and irregular schedules of work. It’s not his fault that a lot of famous celebrities want to have him as their stylist and that he’s in demand at the moment.

 

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Park, once our situation is settled, Yeol and I will be having lots of babies, that’s for sure.” He smiled at her.

 

Baekhyun saw her mouth twitch in irritation at him refusing to back down from her.

 

“Baby, you should really start calling mom as mom now.” Chanyeol casually said, slinging his arm around Baekhyun and planting a sound kiss on his forehead. This was Chanyeol’s favorite thing to do ever since they started dating, saying it’s a source of energy for Baekhyun so he can get through the stress and demands of his fashion design course. And also for him because being able to love Baekhyun is his source of energy.

 

Baekhyun squeezed his hand back in return, both of them already acting like they were in their own world and oblivious to their surroundings.

 

The newlyweds turned to face Mrs. Park when they heard her cough. “I’m sorry, mom, kinda got lost in my baby’s eyes again.”

 

So cheesy but Baekhyun loved it the most, as could be seen from him suddenly hiding his blushing cheeks in the other’s chest.

 

“Son, we were just talking about kids. When are you planning to have them?” Mrs. Park laughed. “I want many mini-Chanyeols running around this household in the future.”

 

Chanyeol laughed at that. “And mini-Baekhyuns too! I want them to be as beautiful as my baby right here.” Baekhyun’s whines were muffled when Chanyeol squeezed him more and started shaking him around.

 

Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol’s chest to make him stop. “I told Mrs-, I mean, mom, that we will be having them once we’re all nice and settled.” He beamed at his mother-in-law. “Right, mom?”

 

“Y-yes, he did mention that earlier… But why delay them?”

 

“Baekhyun is really busy right now with all the celebrities wanting to employ his services. Because my husband is just that good, isn’t he?” He cooed at Baekhyun.

 

“He’s even styling now for your favorite singer, mom! What was his name again? Jongdae was it?” Chanyeol shared, oozing with pride over his husband. “In fact, you can call them best friends!”

 

“O-oh, really? Th-that’s good.” She stuttered and resorted to drinking her tea once again. “Perhaps, Baekhyun can get me one of his signed albums then?” Mrs. Park joked.

 

“I can give you all his albums signed, mom! I’ll send it to you as soon as Jongdae and I see each other.” He beamed back, genuine smile in place.

 

Mrs. Park had no other choice but to let the other matter rest, especially with the two lovers now acting too sweet for her taste. She stood up and went to join the others.

 

Baekhyun secretly smirked, having unofficially won that conversation.

  


\-----

  


Baekhyun is brought back to reality by Chanyeol’s stroking of his cheek. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep during the ride to Yoora noona’s house.

 

“Baby, we’re here.” Baekhyun smiled, Chanyeol’s tone was soft and loving as if he was talking to a baby. A fact that Baekhyun appreciates the most, five years of being together and Chanyeol still treats him like he’s the most precious in this world.

 

He probably is, in Chanyeol’s world.

 

“I’m sorry, did I fall asleep soon?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head still caressing his cheeks fondly. “No, baby, sorry that I had to wake you up.”

 

Baekhyun grins, also shaking his head a no. Chanyeol had nothing to apologize for. Baekhyun had just been feeling so tired lately, maybe because of his non-stop work as it ~~is~~ currently was the music awards season.

 

“So, how late are we?”

 

“Hmmm... I let you sleep for a few minutes more, but we’re just in time. Don’t worry.”

 

Baekhyun beamed. “We can’t have your mom angry at me again.”

 

“Don’t be silly, babe, she won’t be angry over that.” Chanyeol reassured him. Taking his and Baekhyun’s seat belt off while at it. “Now, let’s go?”

 

Baekhyun nodded in return and opened his door. Taking a deep breath, he stepped outside and braced for the cold. The weather, and his mother-in-law.

  


\-----

  


The dinner was going relatively fine and joyful with all of them having lively conversations about their jobs and whatnots despite all the usual jabs thrown ~~his~~ Baekhyun’s way by his mother-in-law, when Yoora called for their attention by tapping her glass softly.

 

Despite having to hear all the “I hope Chanyeol is being fed this well at home too,” “This is so good, Yoora, you really are ready to have a family now.”, Baekhyun had persevered through it all for this announcement. Even if he had a tiny hunch on what could be so important, and he also noticed how Yoora was avoiding alcohol the entire time.

 

The reason she had called them for a sudden dinner appointment, even if it happened to be in the middle of the week, and despite their jobs the next day everyone agreed, because that’s how much they loved Park Yoora.

 

“So…” she starts, to the anticipation of all of ~~them~~ those seated around the table. Her husband, her parents and Baekhyun and Chanyeol. She looks around at each of them, barely able to contain her excitement.

 

“I have an announcement to make…” She grins, everyone around the table is feeling her excitement. “I’m expecting a baby!”

 

A series of whats and wows bombard the table. Everyone stands up to hug and congratulate Yoora and her husband, with Mrs. Park obviously being the most excited.

 

“Ahhh, my baby girl is having a baby of her own now.” She tears up, making her two children laugh.

 

“Come on, mom, don’t cry.” The two Park siblings echo, making the rest of them laugh too.

 

“Congrats, noona! I can’t wait to hold my new niece or nephew.” Chanyeol gushes, eyes already shining in happiness.

 

Baekhyun bets his husband is already imagining playing with little kids. Even if he plays with them everyday as a preschool teacher, it’s definitely different when the one you’re holding is related to you by blood.

 

Baekhyun elbows Chanyeol to make way for him to hug Yoora. “It’s my turn now, silly giant.”

 

He wipes Chanyeol’s tears first before going for Yoora’s arms. Yoora and his husband both laughed at how silly they both are as a couple.  

 

“Congratulations, Yoora noona.” Baekhyun hugs his sister-in-law tightly, making the other laugh. “I can’t wait to see a cute baby running around here.”

 

“I can’t wait too.” Yoora laughs and whispers conspiratorially. “I can’t wait for your babies too.”

 

Baekhyun blushes and just as he was about to reply --

 

“Right. With how busy he is, I don’t think he’s even capable of taking care of a baby much less carrying one.” Mrs. Park venomously says, not caring how everyone else in the room froze.

 

“This is why I’ve always wanted Yeol to marry Kyungsoo, at least with both being preschool teachers, they have the same schedule and workload. They could work something out. This relationship, however, it's only always Chanyeol---”

 

“Mom, stop this!” Chanyeol interrupts his mother, shouting.

 

“Mom!” Even Yoora tried to stop it here, with Mr. Park standing up and also going to her side to stop her.

 

Baekhyun watches this all like he’s an outsider, like someone watching a drama on his television set. This is like a scene from his favorite dramas and this time it's directed for him.

 

He meets his mother-in-law’s eyes - glaring and mean eyes all directed at him.

 

Suddenly, all this hatred and meanness is too much for Baekhyun. He starts wavering, his eyes lose focus. Everyone appears blurry to his eyesight.

 

He staggers on his foot and he’s sure he hears Chanyeol and Yoora noona call for his name. But he can’t answer them, even if he wants to, he can’t.

 

He feels…. fa-faint.

 

“Baekhyun!!!”

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun groans, waking up slowly. He feels a hand checking temperature on his forehead and he thinks it is Chanyeol until he opens his eyes. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, seeing his mother-in-law sitting by his side on the couch and looking so worried.

 

 _“Are you feeling well?”_ He nods and blinks his eyes slowly, and in a moment of confusion he sees... Mrs. Park’s eyes full of concern?

 

Before he can confirm if he wasn’t hallucinating though, she looks back and calls for Chanyeol. A second later, his giant puppy of a husband is on his side and running his hands over him.

 

Putting that brief moment to the back of his mind, he’s pretty sure it was just his delusional mind conjuring images for him.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, although still weak. “Hey, baby. I’m okay.”

 

He reaches up to wipe the tears at the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes. So soft and so loving. Baekhyun can’t help but feel the overflowing love he has for this man right here. Even if he gets to receive unending criticisms from his mother-in-law all the time, he would gladly go through them all because it means he’s this man’s husband.

 

Chanyeol sniffs and then hugs him tightly. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at how silly his husband is, patting his back to comfort him.

 

“Why are you crying so hard? It’s not like I’m dying.” Baekhyun jokes, making Chanyeol’s hold on him tighten.

 

“Please, don’t joke like that. It was just so scary, seeing you slowly fall like that. Good thing I was near so I was able to catch you in time before you hit the ground.” Chanyeol mumbles while his face is buried in his shorter husband’s neck.

 

Baekhyun hugs him back just as tightly, mumbling words of comfort that only the two of them could hear. He looks up to see his mother-in-law watching them from the doorway of the dining room; hands crossed on her chest and with an unreadable expression on her face.

 

She nods at him when they catch each other’s eyes. And maybe this time Baekhyun isn’t hallucinating when he sees the soft smile on Mrs. Park’s lips.

 

He shrugs and focuses back on his husband, who for some reason isn’t letting him go.

  
  


\-----

  


The next few days have been hectic for Baekhyun. The music awards season is actually in full swing now, his artists having schedules left and right. One of which is his favorite singer turned best friend, Jongdae. The wonderful singer is in the running for the Daesang or grand prize award this year, so Baekhyun has taken it upon himself to dress the other as impeccable as always.

 

“Are you okay, Baek?” Jongdae’s concerned voice enters his consciousness. He was just taking a short break on the sofa in the singer’s dressing room, and fanning his sweating self.

 

Lately, he’s just not been feeling a hundred percent well. Ever since his fainting episode during Yoora’s dinner, he’s started to vomit at ungodly hours in the morning and feel fatigue all the time. He’s taken to drinking lots of water just so he can survive the day.

 

Due to his busy schedule, Baekhyun just couldn’t find the time to go and visit a doctor. Maybe a few weeks later, when the awards season is over and he can take a few day ~~if~~ break from his work.

 

“Uhh? Ye-yeah, I think so…” Baekhyun's stutter not necessarily placating Jongdae’s worries.

 

“Are you sure?” Jongdae approaches him and puts his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. Baekhyun laughs and swats the other’s hand away.

 

“Really, I’m okay. Just feeling a lot weaker than before. Must be the stress.”

 

“I wouldn’t believe you if you said this last year, but you have been a lot more busy this year if we compare it.” Jongdae tries to feel the other’s temperature again but is again denied by a now chuckling Baekhyun. Although weak.

 

“Yeah, thanks to styling you last year a lot more celebrities came to me for help. I can’t even have time with Chanyeol these days.” He pouts. “I miss his tou--”

 

Jongdae’s hand immediately covers Baekhyun’s mouth to stop him from spilling more details about their private, personal lives. He’s had enough of that, especially when the couple started to try for kids and it hasn’t been working. Baekhyun had went to him for advice and Jongdae was subjected to torturous details of what they have and haven’t done in the pursuit of a baby.

 

“I’ve had enough of those details, okay? Please spare me some more.” Jongdae says exasperatedly.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, feeling a little bit better. “Let’s get you ready for the Seoul Music Awards Night already. I already got your clothes ready over there.” He points to a clothing rack by the mirror.

 

“Thanks. Wow, you went all out tonight, eh, Baek? Gucci necktie and button down and an Armani suit.”

 

“Of course, only the best for the Daesang winner tonight. You gotta look good while you accept that grand award, alright.”

 

Baekhyun assists him in wearing his attire, smoothening the creases here and there when he feels a little bit dizzy.

 

He clutches on Jongdae’s arms as he loses feeling on his legs. Jongdae is shocked but immediately catches Baekhyun and slowly lowers him down on the couch again.

 

“I don’t think you’re okay, Baek. Do you want me to call Chanyeol?” Jongdae looks at him worriedly, eyes furrowed and probably thinking where he left his phone so he can do what he just said.

 

Baekhyun is one hell of a stubborn idiot, as his friends always told him, because he’s a perfectionist and ~~he~~ wants to see everything till the end. This time, however, he acquiesces. He knows when his body can’t take it anymore.

 

Baekhyun nods. “I’m sorry, Dae. I won’t be able to be with you tonight, I’ve always wanted to see you win the Daesang as you deserve.”

 

Jongdae smiles at him. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna thank you in my speech.”

 

“You better.”

 

After making sure Baekhyun is comfortably lying on the sofa (as comfortable as one can be in that leather couch) Jongdae left to get his phone from his manager.

 

Hours later, Baekhyun wakes up in his and Chanyeol’s bed, wrapped up in their Zootopia sheets. These sheets are not really what you would expect from a marital bed, but Chanyeol likes the character and the movie and Baekhyun is a very supportive husband.

 

“Hey, baby, you woke up just in time.” Chanyeol enters the room, holding a tray which holds what Baekhyun assumes to be his favorite corn soup. He was whispering as if afraid to disturb the peace inside the room.

 

Baekhyun sits up and smiles lovingly at his husband. “I am really lucky to have you, babe.” As Baekhyun reaches up to stroke his husband’s cheeks, Chanyeol holds his hand and brings it to his lips to plant a kiss.

 

“I’m the one who’s lucky.” Chanyeol winks, letting go of Baekhyun's hand gently and preparing to feed him.

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth wide like a child and Chanyeol’s heart softens at the sight once again. If it's possible to fall in love all over again, then it is definitely one of those moments.

 

The amount of trust Baekhyun has given him, even with just a simple action like this makes Chanyeol want to bawl in return. But he wouldn’t because Baekhyun needs him right now.

 

“Say aaahhhh.” Chanyeol humors him back.

 

And Baekhyun does. He accepts the spoon filled with soup that Chanyeol already blew on and the moment it touches his tongue, he excuses himself and runs to the bathroom.

 

He vomits and vomits non-stop as if his life depends on him removing every bit of nutrient inside his body.

 

Chanyeol is at his side in a moment and rubs his shoulders for comfort.

 

“We’re going to the doctors tomorrow, baby. Please, don’t disagree with me on this.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. It’s time he did go to the hospital for a check up.

  
  


\-----

  


“Parks?” The nurse calls out to a corridor filled with anxious and excited couples.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol perk up at the call from their seat in the corner, both stand up and approach the calling nurse while walking hand in hand.

 

After the various tests conducted on Baekhyun by their family doctor, Dr. Minho endorsed them to an ob gyn.

 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are approaching this cautiously, deep inside they are excited of the possibilities but refrain from celebrating just yet until everything is official. They held each other close while waiting in line for their turn, not saying a word.

 

Too scared to word out their worries and excitement.

 

The couple takes a deep breath before nodding to the nurse and following her inside. The room is white and pristine with the doctor smiling welcomingly to them behind her desk.

 

“Take a seat, please.” Dr. Jessica - as stated in her plaque - says, before checking a set of papers which Baekhyun assumes is his test results from earlier.

 

They are seated in front of each other, both feeling tensed. Baekhyun reaches over and holds Chanyeol’s hand once again, the latter giving him a gentle squeeze and a small smile before mouthing, ‘it’s okay.’

 

“So…” she starts, making the couple sit up. “Good news or bad news first?”

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, hand gripping the other’s tighter. The latter nods at him, telling him it’s up to him.

 

Baekhyun swallows nervously. “I guess, good news first would be f-fi-fine.”

 

Dr. Jessica smiles at them comfortingly. “Well, I believe a congratulations is in order! You’re expecting a baby.”

 

“Ba-bab-baby.” Baekhyun whispers. He feels a sudden body encasing him in a tight hug, and raining multiple kisses on Baekhyun’s face.

 

Baekhyun chuckles at the influx of loving, wiping his and Chanyeol’s tears. He sees on his peripheral vision how the doctor was smiling at them kindly and Baekhyun trusts her a little bit more.

 

After a few minutes, they’ve both settled down and Chanyeol has decided to move his seat right next to Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s hand now around Baekhyun’s waist to provide additional support.

 

She did say there is some bad news.

 

“And the bad news?” Chanyeol asks apprehensively, hugging Baekhyun more securely.

 

“The bad news is that there is a large amount of amniotic acid, the implications of which I would like to confirm through ultrasound later on.”

 

“And also based on the test results from earlier, it seems you are anemic, Mr. Baekhyun.”

 

“W-what would that mean, doc?” Baekhyun stutters.

 

“It means you would have to take a break from work for a while. It could be because of too much stress and working during your first trimester wouldn’t be healthy for the baby or babies.”

 

“Ba-babies?!?!” They both shout at the same time, making the doctor and even the nurse chuckle a bit.

 

“Yes, and let’s confirm it, shall we?” The couple follows the doctor.

 

Baekhyun lies down with Chanyeol still holding his hand, not letting him go even once.

 

He hisses when the cold gel is put on his stomach but nevertheless, their eyes stay on the monitor that will show their baby - or babies - in a little while.

 

Dr. Jessica swirls the equipment around Baekhyun's tummy, looking for the babies, and when she finds them, she happily points them out to the parents to be.

 

“There is your baby number 1,” she says pointing to a clump on the monitor and moves it a little bit to the side to point out, “and this is baby number 2.”  

 

“Congratulations, you’re having twins! How many copies would you like to be printed out?”

 

“Six please.” Chanyeol answers through his tears. Once the gel has been wiped from Baekhyun’s tummy, he goes and hugs his husband with so much happiness.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t doing well too, eyes already bawling from so much happiness. They’ve been trying since last year to no results and now they’re having him or her and they’re going to be two.

 

The perfect combination of Chanyeol and his genes. Their tiny pieces of perfection. So they hugged and hugged each other, in happiness and excitement because their lives are soon to change for the better.

 

Afterwards, the doctor gave them the needed prescriptions and instructions to keep their babies safe. Having twins doubles the risks of miscarriages so he was advised to take it easy at work and, if possible, take a much needed break. She also explained that the fainting and the weakness was due to him being anemic.

  


\-----

 

“Congratulations, sons!” Mr. Park greets them both, alternatively hugging them in joy. They both return the hugs back with just as much enthusiasm, smiling widely.

 

“Hey, my turn.” Yoora says after a few minutes.

 

They had another dinner with the family again, but this time it was Chanyeol and Baekhyun hosting it. This time they were also the ones that had an announcement to make.

 

“I’m so happy for the both of you.” Yoora whispers to Baekhyun during their hug, her? baby bump can already be felt.

 

“Thank you, noona.” Baekhyun whispers back.

 

Baekhyun notices how Mrs. Park has been quiet ever since they announced that they were expecting babies. As well as that Baekhyun will be taking a break, despite it being a busy season, to make sure his babies will be okay.

 

Mrs. Park was the last one to give them hugs, going to Chanyeol first before hugging Baekhyun gently. Baekhyun tenses up at this, expecting anything but the words spoken to his ears. “Thank you and congratulations, son.”

 

Which inevitably brings tears to Baekhyun’s eyes. Damn, these pregnancy hormones for making him more sensitive than usual.

 

After the hug, Mrs. Park - Mom - plants kisses to his cheeks, wiping his tears effectively. “Don’t cry, Baekhyun, this is a happy moment.”

 

She jokes and Baekhyun laughs along as the atmosphere in the room lightens, with everyone anxiously waiting for her reaction.

 

“Let’s cheer for the parents to be.” she toasts, holding her glass of juice, as alcohol was not allowed with two of those present expecting children.

 

Baekhyun lifts his own glass to cheer for him and Yoora, for his and Chanyeol’s new life going forward and for a better and harmonious relationship with his mother-in-law.

 

“Jongdae-ssi should definitely be the godfather, Baekhyun. I demand this.” Mama Park jokes to the giggles of everyone. Baekhyun nods at this as agreement, making his mother-in-law laugh some more but also flush, maybe in anticipation on the prospect of meeting her favorite singer.

  
  


\-----

  


Later on in his pregnancy, Mama Park would tell him that she was just worried Baekhyun wouldn’t want to have kids because of the demand of his work. However, Baekhyun would reassure her that his family with Chanyeol and Chanyeol himself would always come first.

 

Mama Park had taken it upon herself to take care of him during this journey alongside his ever loving husband. Life couldn’t have been more perfect, especially with the twins finally being stable and expected to be delivered safely.  

 

Mama Park didn’t need to worry because it will always be family first.

 


End file.
